Lost Warriors
by themarveluniverse29
Summary: After an incident with A.I.M. the Avengers were sucked into a world of cats. Will they ever return home or are they suck there forever. Meanwhile the three clans BreezeClan, StrikeClan, and FlowerClan are searching for a new home. This is an Avengers Assemble, Warriors, Ultimate Spider-man, and How to Train Your Dragon crossover.
1. Allegiances

**I need names! Please! Also, read the authors note at the end of this "chapter". REVIEW PLEASE!  
**

* * *

 **Avengers**

Captain America (Steve Rogers): Yellowish cream tom with a white underbelly and a reddish brown tail tip and blue eyes

Iron Man (Anthony "Tony" Stark): Dark brown tom with fiery amber eyes

Falcon （Sam Wilson): Reddish brown tom with amber eyes and bright red wings

Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff): Calico she-cat with green eyes

Hawkeye (Clint Barton): Brownish yellow tom with green eyes

Thor (Thor Odinson): Bright yellow tom with clear blue eyes

Hulk (Bruce Banner): Large tabby brown tom with green eyes

* * *

 **BreezeClan**

 **Leader**

Ryestar: Brown and white she-cat with green eye and a fluffy, striped tail

 **Deputy**

Emberfire: Tabby flame colored she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws

 **Medicine Cat**

Dewleap: Silver and black tom with blue eyes

 **Warriors**

Flamestreak: Pale ginger tom with green eyes and a darker ginger stripe down his back

Stonetalon: Small tabby gray tom with a white ear, amber eyes, and unusually long claws

apprentice Fernpaw

Spiderwing: Brown she-cat with a striped tail and amber eyes

Eagleflight: White she-cat with brown ears, paws, tail tip and amber eyes

Silverleap: Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Leafcloud: Light brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Redstripe: Brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Rainclaw: Gray tom with darker flecks and green eyes

Graystorm: Light gray and white tom with green eyes

 **Queens**

Honeyflight: Black with a amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Fernpaw: Gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders**

Stormberry: Cream tom with amber eyes

Yellowleaf: Cream and white she-cat with green eyes

* * *

 **PLEASE READ! This is hilarious and you'll be missing out on something if you don't.  
**

 **I tried to get my dad and my brother to help me with names. It didn't work. My brother, being the only one in my family (other than me) that knows about warriors was the only person to give me a decent first word for a name, leaf. My dad on the other hand said pencil, since wild cats don't know about pencils I told him to choose another word. He chose pen, and since wild cats didn't know about those either I told him to choose another. He chose poo poo. In the end I got the name Leafcloud.**

 **Please review and have a great week! Remember, I need names.  
**

 **-themarveluniverse29**


	2. Chapter 1

**I had a random idea and it turned into this story. I hope you like it. Please review!**

* * *

Captain America ran through the forest. A.I.M. (advanced idiotic mistake as Tony called them) had attacked a Stark warehouse in Maine. _At least it's relatively close to New York._ he thought, recently most of the crime was a lot further from New York than Maine, including the time they fought Thanos on the moon. He shook of all the memories and concentrated on getting to the warehouse. **  
**

" _Hey Cap, you there yet?_ " Tony asked in the ear piece.

"Well, almost," Cap replied as he caught a glimpse of the warehouse from behind all those trees.

" _Almost isn't there! It's **my** stuff they're stealing!_ " Tony said crossly.

"Okay, I see them! Remember the plan," Cap said, he didn't want to have to deal with an angry Tony.

" _I'll remember the plan, after all it is **my** stuff,_" Tony informed. Cap wanted to tell him to give up the attitude for ten minutes, but knowing Stark, it'd be impossible.

" _Hey, stop repeating that already! We got that it was your stuff. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not going to forget,_ " Hawkeye scoffed. Cap made no attempt to join any side, if this is how the team wanted to act for now, he wouldn't care. He was used to it by now, but if this behavior was going to effect the plan then he would have to stop it. He ducked behind a bush.

"Guys, I'm ready," Cap whispered to the others. Tech, he would probably never get completely used to it.

" _Okay, everybody into position!_ " Iron Man ordered. Captain America watched the A.I.M. agents as they moved heavy pieces of technology onto vans and trucks. Some of them were mocking the Avengers and teasing them about how they didn't know about this theft. _Well we do know about it._ Cap thought as he watched Iron Man burst out from the sky. _Typical Stark._ he thought as he sighed quietly.

One A.I.M. agent looked up. "THE AVENGERS! THEY'VE FOUND US!"

"Wow, you're robbing one of _my_ warehouses and you expected me to _not_ find you? You guys are a lot more stupid than I thought," Iron Man laughed. "And that's saying something!"

"Well at least you're not mad at us anymore," Hawkeye sighed as he jumped out from behind the A.I.M. agents. _Yes, our plan is working! Well I guess it always works._ Cap thought as he jumped out from where the A.I.M. agents were running to.

"Surprise," he said politely as Black Widow jumped out of some bushes that were behind them. The rest of the team blocked the rest of the exits.

"We're surrounded!" one of the A.I.M. agents called.

"You haven't noticed that yet?" Tony mocked. "If you haven't noticed until now, you really are dumb!"

All the A.I.M. agents backed up, one of them picked up a what seemed like a laser gun. "Do you know what this is?"

"Uh oh, I suggest you not use that on us," Iron Man said nervously. "It's incomplete and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Stark, what is that thing?" Black Widow asked in her serious voice as she looked up at the armored Avenger.

"Well, I got bored that day so I went to my la..." Tony started.

"What is it!" Black Widow repeated more seriously.

"It's a portal maker thingy," Tony gulped as the A.I.M. Agent aimed it (no pun intended). "I haven't exactly named it yet."

Captain america looked at the portal maker, it was aiming at them. "We need to fall back for now, they're about make a portal on us!"

Iron Man gasped. "We can't just let them steal this stuff!"

"Well unless you want to end up in another dimension or something, we'll have to until we can steal it back," Cap reasoned, looking up at his teammate.

"Too late!" Hawkeye called as all of the Avengers saw a portal open up in the middle of the circle. The A.I.M. agents teleported away as the Avengers got sucked into the giant swirling portal.

* * *

 **A Marvel story! Yay! About time. Sorry about the extremely short chapter. If you've read my other stories you'll know I'm not exactly known for my long chapters. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue this story. Have a great week!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm back. I think writing this is fun so I'll continue it. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review and have a great week!**

* * *

Hawkeye got up off the ground and shook himself off. _Where did the portal send us?_ he thought, looking around. He turned and saw some cats looking around, confused. _Why are these cats so big?_ he thought, surprised to see that they were the same size he was.

Just then he realized that he was standing on four legs not two. He looked down at his feet, well they were supposed to be feet, but instead of feet he saw two oval paws. "What am I? Oh no! I can't be a cat! I'm going to teach Stark a lesson the next time we meet!" he shrieked.

"Oh my gosh, Hawkeye?" Captain America asked from behind him.

"Cap, where are you?" Hawkeye asked as he turned around to face the cats again. One of them was looking at him funny.

Then the cat opened it's mouth. "I'm right here, you're looking at me. See the talking cat?"

"What was that about teaching me a lesson Hawkeye?" a dark brown cat with fiery amber eyes mewed. Hawkeye shook his head _This must be a dream!_ he screeched in his head.

"What's wrong, why are we cats?" a reddish brown tom with amber eyes and bright red wings, probably Falcon asked.

"Errr… well I dunno," Hawkeye snorted, flicking his new tail. "Maybe it has something to do with Tony's portal maker. Just a possibility, nothing else! Not like we were sucked into a giant swirling portal or anything!"

"Well I think it does have something to do with Tony's invention," a calico she-cat with green eyes growled. Hawkeye instantly recognized her as Black Widow because one she was the only female Avenger and two who else sounds like that when they talk?

"Don't blame me! Which evil organization would steal from Maine?!" Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"A.I.M. apparently," Captain America sighed, shaking his head. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and walked over to join his team.

* * *

BreezeClan was moving through the woods clumsily, not being used to it and all. Ryestar felt humiliated. Her clan has never asked another clan for help before. Especially StrikeClan!

"When will we be there?" a black and white she-kit asked.

 _I don't know._ she thought, but didn't meow it out loud. "Soon."

"My kits are exhausted! I don't know how far they'll be able to go!" a black queen, Honeywing whispered.

Ryestar closed her eyes briefly. _My clan is hungry, why is the StrikeClan camp so far away?_ she thought sadly. She shivered as she remembered the camp being tore up by dogs. The clan had to flee the only home they had ever known. Now they had to seek a rival clan for help.

"I see the camp! We're almost there!" her deputy, Emberfire purred. One of the kits squealed in excitement, not knowing about how dangerous rival clans could be.

"Ryestar? What brings you onto our territory?" a StrikeClan warrior growled suspiciously as a patrol appeared. "Why did you bring your whole clan? To invade ours?"

"I must speak to Jaggedstar," Ryestar hissed, hiding her embarrassment. She looked behind her at all of her warriors, apprentices, elders, queens, and kits. _They're my responsibility, it's my job to protect them in any way possible._ she thought. They were her family whether she liked it or not. "It's important."

"I must report this to him first, stay here," the warrior mewed, nodding slowly. "Moleleap, come with me. The rest of you, watch our guests."

Ryestar stared at the ground as she heard the two warriors walk into their camp. She looked up and rested her gaze on her clan, there was nothing else there to comfort her. They seemed so hungry, if only she could hunt.

After what seemed like days the two warriors finally came out. "you may come in, but Ryestar only."

"What? Why can't we come in?" one of the kits behind her squeaked. "I'm starving and Honeyflight won't let me have milk!"

"Hush Shellkit, I'll be out any minute and I need you to be strong. Can you do that for me?" Ryestar soothed, licking the kit on one of his ears.

She turned away from her beloved clan and followed the two warriors into the StrikeClan camp. She widened her eyes, surprised to see that the camp looked so much like their own before it was wrecked and torn up. Following the warriors into the leaders den, she saw Jaggedstar sitting on his nest. He looked sleepy like they just woke him up.

"What brings you and your whole clan onto our territory?" Jaggedstar asked drowsily, his eyes blinking slowly.

"My clan was attacked by dogs and twolegs, my camp was torn apart by dogs. We couldn't fight them off, there were just too many of them," Ryestar explained quickly, forcing down her pride. "I want to ask if we could stay in your camp for awhile."

"Your camp was attacked by dogs? Uh, sure, but only for two moons. If you can't return to your own camp by then, then you'll have to seek another clan for shelter," Jaggedstar replied, there was deep sympathy in his golden eyes.

"Thank you, our clan will help out with patrols so we're not a burden," Ryestar purred, dipping her head in respect. _Maybe it won't be as bad as I thought._ she sighed in her head.

"You're welcome, bring your clan in," Jaggedstar mewed. Ryestar turned towards the entrance of the den. She raised her head and walked to the entrance of camp to invite her clan mates in.

Once she stepped out the camp, all of her clan mate's eyes were on her. "You may come in, we'll stay here for up to two moons before returning."

Joyful purrs exploded throughout her clan as they walked inside. Shellkit squealed in delight as he bounced into the camp. Ryestar couldn't help but purr along with the rest of her clan. Although leadership may be a burden, her clan was finally safe. _It couldn't be a better day._ she though as she followed her clan into the camp.

* * *

 **How did you think about that chapter? It's short, but definitely longer than the last, right? I hope you liked it. Please review if you have time! Have a great week!**

 **-themarveluniverse29**


End file.
